


Somewhat Ordinary

by super_weirdo123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Draco Malfoy, Bisexual Pansy Parkinson, Bonding, Depression, Don't Judge Me, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Redemption, Trans Neville Longbottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_weirdo123/pseuds/super_weirdo123
Summary: In which there really is no such thing as magic☆☆☆No-Magic AUYes, I'm fixing JKR's mistakes...
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass & Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley & Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. The High Pressure Life of Hermione Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Diary,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Hemione's turn!!!
> 
> The diary entires only happen once with Hermione and no one else.

20th of September 1989

Dear Diary,

My name is Hermione Jean Granger.

I am now 10 years and a day old.

I got you for my birthday from my Mum and Dad.

They're ~~deni~~ dentists.

I go to Rupert's Primary School and, I'm really smart. I don't have many friends though. And, sometimes, I get really lonely and sad. But, if I'm feeling sad, I usually study something to make me feel better. Like a couple of days ago. Someone in my class had a party and everyone got an invite, except me. So, while everyone was at the party, I was learning about people who had their human rights taken from them. 

What else is their about me?

I have a crush on my teacher Mr Scotts. 

And my favourite color is purple. 

From Hermione

16 of Febuary 1991

Dear Diary, 

It was my first day at high school yesterday and I made a friend!!!

His name is Draco Malfoy and he's nearly as smart as me. He is funny and he doesn't mind when I start to recite random facts (I think he secretly enjoys them).

Anyway, highschool is so much different to primary school. We have to wear a uniform and follow a strict timetable. I really like it. But most people don't. They think that if they follow the rules and be 'cool' they'll be the best people ever but, they're just stupid. Most people are. 

Anyway, I have to go. I promised Draco I would meet up with him at the food court. 

From, Hermione

31 June 1993

Dear Diary, 

Draco just did something. 

He was on a date with some girl and we planned to meet up after. Anyway, I was strolling around and I saw some bright blond bair and saw Draco with this grirl. She was pretty, nice hair and teeth. 

She leaned in to kiss him and Draco did something unthinkable. 

He knocked a drink off the table onto his lap. He quickly stood up and excused himself. He saw me ~~spyin~~ looking at him and sped straight towards me, grabbing my arm amd dragging me away, until we were outside waiting for our bus.

"Draco?" I had asked "What happened during your date? I did see you awful excuse to get out of that kiss" 

He explained to me that he didn't want to kiss her. It was a simple excuse. One that I wasn't going to except. 

I had pushed and pushed for an answer. Not realising I was lighting a bomb that could go off at any second. And it exploded.

All.

Over.

Me.

He yelled at me. Saying that it wasn't my buisness and how I should leave him alone. That he was a freak. That he didn't deserve love. That he didn't want love. 

By the end of it, Draco was in tears, and I was holding mine back.

We made a deal that cold afternoon. 

I would tell no one that he was asexual if he opened up to me more. 

From Hermione

14 September 1994

Dear Diary, 

Where to begin? 

I met someone today...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello faithful readers!! 
> 
> i hope your enjoying this crappy fanfic. i have so many ideas about this and im so excited to share it with you guys. 
> 
> dont for get to give a kudos or add my story!


	2. The Ordinary Life of Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter is completely ordinary...he hates it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a redo of the old chapter about harry... enjoy

Harry James Potter was completely ordinary... and he hated it. 

At age 5, Harry Potter made his Aunt Petunia a Mother's Day present. He gave her a small bunch of hand picked flowers from the garden.

He was punished and forced to do the garden for a month.

At age 7, Harry Potter wanted to play football with is cousin. Harry was bright eyed and eager to learn from his cousin.

Instead of learning how to kick a ball, Harry got kicked.

At age 10, Harry Potter had made a new friend. Her name was Luna and she was a year younger then Harry but even smarter then him. She always had something to say to Harry. Luna had invited Harry to the park and he was ecstatic. His first friend!! It was rainy that day, but that didn't stop them. They played and danced in the rain until their hearts were content. Harry walked home and unknowingly tracked mud all over the off-white coloured carpet.

It was that night, Harry Potter had gotten slapped by his Uncle for the first time.

At age 11, Harry Potter discovered that he was ordinary. It was Harry's birthday and he was still hopeful. 'Maybe this year is the year they"ll get me a present'. But Harry, once again got only a coat hanger and handful of tissues. Harry was sad, but, hopeful as always, he was still waiting for something. He dreamed of a world, an escape. Harry woke on the 1st of August wishing it was all true.

But it wasn't.

At age 13, Harry Potter formed a plan. He wanted, no had to run away from the Dursley's. One more second with his sour Aunt, crappy Uncle or fat excuse for a cousin and Harry would loose it. Harry had it all planned out, he would wait for the Dursley's to leave the house, pack his bags and secretly live with Luna and her loopy dad, happily ever after. Harry ended up staying with his best friend for 3 weeks. It was the best 3 weeks ever, until Harry had kissed her. He apologied so many times, when Luna confessed that she was attracted to girls. Luna brushed it off and laugher, but Harry, Harry still went bright red when he saw her. So, he went for a walk to try and clear his head. And then he got caught by Dudley and his gang, and Harry was forced to go back to the Dursley's.

The best 3 weeks of Harry's life were over.

At age 15, Harry Potter's life changed for the bett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Somewhat Magic. Don't forget to kudos or comment (im open to constructive critisism, but all hate will be deleted) 
> 
> i'll update soon-ish, let me know who you want me to write about next..


	3. The Suppression of Pansy Parkinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy saw a girl. She had stunning blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was a picture of beauty... 
> 
> Beauty Pansy couldn't have...

From a young age, Pansy had always bottled her feelings up. 

When she was 5, Pansy was sent to an all girl school. She didn't mind the change. She would miss her parents alot but she was always lonely. Being at school will mean she was never alone. Pansy longed for popularity.  
For friends.  
For love. 

When she was 8, Pansy had become more...educated on how women should do things. How they should talk. How they should walk with purpose. How they should act, always keeping a robotic smile on her face. How they should sit straight. How they should move with grace. How they should eat smaller portions. How they should always keep quiet. How they should get married. How they should cook and clean. How they should live to please their husband. That a women's purpose is to have children. That day she vowed that she would rather die then live like that.

And Pansy decided to place a smile on her face and nod, bottling up her feelings of rage and discomfort. 

When she was 11, she developed a friendship with a girl in her dorm. She had soft, brown hair and pretty green eyes. She liked jazz, gardening and poetry, and had a unique love for carrot cake. Her name was Daphne Greengrass and her favourite colour was baby blue. She had a way of calming Pansy with delicate smiles and soft nudges. 

They stuck together through thick and thin...

And Pansy finally opened up to someone. 

When she was 13, Daphne had gotten sick. It was a sickness that killed from the inside, out. Cancer. The last time Pansy saw Daphne, was on the 3rd of April. Daphne was a deathly shade of grey and could barely speak. Pansy, that day, had done most of the talking. She babbled on about all their little adventures they had together. Her favourite being that time they had made carrot cake and the mixer was malfunctioning, causing a storm of flour and sugar to fall on them like snow. That day, they didn't stop laughing. On thr 3rd of April, they couldn't stop crying. Pansy truly loved her. 

On the 4th of April, Daphne Greengrass was stolen by death. 

And Pansy didn't shed a tear at the funeral

When she was 15, Pansy, she decided she liked girls and boys. It all started when she saw a girl. She had stunning blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Pansy knew not to act on her emotions. She knew what her family expected of her. Marry a guy, have kids. 

But Pansy didn't care what her family 'expected' of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was really excited to publish this chapter about Pansy. I can relate to the storyline that I'm making up for her because I am a bisexual girl that has supressed my feeling towards a girl and I really cannot wait to share this story with you guys! 
> 
> Ok, so enjoy this chapter... i'm open to all feedback. Don't forget to give kudos and add the story if you enjoyed...
> 
> See you next time!


	4. Luna Lovegood - An Amazing Oddity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been MIA for the last month... I feel really guilt, but I'll try harder to commit to a scedule.

From a young age, Luna alway knew she was different. It all started when she was 9, and her mother passed away and she was at the funeral.

"Daddy, where did Mummy go?" she had asked. Her innocence to the world's evil, evident in her voice.

"Your Mother belongs to the stars now," he said "We all go to the stars eventually."

Luna, only being 9 at the time, didn't really understand what her father was saying. ' _Had Mum just gone on a trip or something?'_ Luna thought. She had drawn the conclusion that day that her Mum was just on a trip to the stars. 

When people came up to her that day, tears of pity and sadness welling in their eyes, giving her their condolences to the young girl, she got fiercely angry, exclaiming to them that her mother wasn't dead. She was just away on a trip. 

They all thought the poor girl was in denial.

When Luna was nine and a half, her father decided that they would move. They must've moved 12 times before they settled down in a quaint suburban street, called Privet Drive.

It was not so long after that, she met Harry Potter, her best friend. 

Luna decided she liked girls when she was 11. 

She thought that they were sweeter and kinder then men, who were (to Luna) lazy slobs. She thought they were softer and more gentle. Luna also knew that her mind couldn't be changed. Mostly because of Fran Utiva, a girl who was a couple years older then Luna. 

_Flashback: School- Lunch_

_It was a nice, sunny sping day and Luna wanted nothing more then to stare at Fran, who looked stunning in the sun. Whenever Luna saw her, she was caught in a trance by her stunning brown eyes, that melted anyone who caught Fran's stare. Her black hair was held together in a green, velvet scrunchie. The pony tail was high enough, to reveal a simple black choker lined across her neck. She was wearing an emerald blue crop top and black, fabric, high-waisted shorts. Fran and her friends sat under an oak tree, talking amongst themselves._

_Luna thought she had a fantastic view until Fran's boyfriend walked in and planted a kissed ( a lick, in Luna's opinion) on her cheek. Both Luna and Fran flinched._

_Luna glared a the couple, grumbling things under her breath, before Harry came to join her at the table._

Luna liked girls. It was as simple as that.

Luna knew something was wrong with Harry. She had boiled it down to his life at home. Luna had never been to Harry's house before, but she could tell that he avoided the topic at all costs, say that 'It's all good.' Luna was most worried when he came to her house one rainy afternoon. 

"Luna, I need to run away" he has said. She could see a mark on his cheek and tears welling up in his eyes. He was dripping wet and out of breath. He had to her. Luna dragged Harry inside and dried him up. She took care and was as gentle as could be. He then told her about everything that had happened. His neglection, his abandonment, his abuse. 

Luna let him stay. After all, they're best friends. Luna hadn't told Harry that she was gay. She was nervous, but she knew that he wouldn't mind. Luna would see how he would defend people that were bullied for being gay or bisexual or different.

Later that night, after an awkward kiss, her secret was spilled. Harry didn't mind. In fact, it made them more open with each other. They could both safely say that they were each other's best and closest friend. 

But now things were about to get a little different.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to give a kudos or comment if you want more chapters!!


End file.
